Mezzanine-type electrical connectors are typically used to electrically couple a first and a second circuit substrate. A conventional mezzanine-type connector can comprise a plug for mounting on the first circuit substrate, and a receptacle for mounting on the second circuit substrate. The plug comprises a plurality of contacts that each engage a corresponding contact on the receptacle when the plug and the receptacle are mated, thereby establishing electrical contact between the first and second circuit substrates.
The individual electrical contacts in the plug and receptacle are used to conduct electrical signals or, alternatively, electrical power. Contacts that are used to conduct electrical signals are commonly referred to as “signal contacts,” and contacts that are used to conduct electrical signals are commonly referred to as “power contacts.”
The amount of power that can be conducted by a mezzanine-type connector is usually limited by the configuration of the power contacts, e.g., by the overall number, size, shape, density, etc. of the power contacts. Subjecting the power contacts to an excessive power input can overheat and damage the power contacts and the surrounding structure of the connector. The problem of potential overheating can be exacerbated by the relatively high-densities in which the power contacts of many contemporary mezzanine-type connectors are packaged.